The Day Rico Santiago was Born
Gallery Rico Santiago.png The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Ronnie Anne's doing her dance off moves while Bobby, Rosa and a pregnant Maria looks on in amazement. Maria: "Oh, Ronalda, that's super incredible," Bobby: "I bet you can entertain our soon to be brother or sister with those dance off moves." Lincoln and Lori show up on the 3rd floor apartment. Lori: "Hey, Bobby," Lincoln: "hey, Ronnie Anne," Lori: "what's the super exciting news?" Ronnie Anne: "I'm gonna become a loving and caring big sister to a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl." Lincoln: "You really are? wow, super thrilling," Ronnie Anne: "I know, Lincoln, I'm just excited as you are as well." Just then, Maria goes right into Labor and it's now time for them to take her to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital. Maria: "Oh my, I think it's time to go to the hospital, the baby boy or girl's about to be born any single minute now." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Come on, everybody," Lisa: "we got ourselves a Santiago to deliver!" The Loud, Santiago, Casgrande and McBride family members drive around in their separate cars on their way to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital. Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital Maria's in her hospital room with Frida and Rosa. Frida: You're Tia Frida's 3rd born nephew you're Tia Frida's '' ''3rd born nephew Maria: "Frida, Rosa, I'm hungry again, can you get me some peanut butter with cream cheese and clover honey on graham crackers, please?" Rosa: "No, no, no, no, no, Maria, you shouldn't give in to your cravings, it's not even good for the baby, here, just have some Manhattan clam chowder, it's 1 of my most special recipes." Maria: "Oh thanks a bunch, it's just like you used to make for me when I was Roberto and Ronalda's age." Meanwhile with Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lynn (with Lily in her arms), Luna, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Rita, Lynn Loud Sr., Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Harold, Howard, Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca in the waiting room....... Lincoln: "I wonder what the new baby boy or girl's gonna look like." Ronnie Anne: "We don't know yet, Lincoln, it's a super big surprise." Just then, Dr. Lawthorne shows up in the waiting room. Bobby: "What is it, Dr. Lawthorne?" Ronnie Anne: "is it a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl?" Dr. Lawthorne: "It's a little sweet boy, you both have a new little brother right now." Ronnie Anne: "Oh my gosh, I have a new little brother, yahooooooo!" Lisa: "Come on, you guys, let's go," Lynn: "to Mrs. Santiago's hospital room." They all go right into Maria's hospital room. Ronnie Anne: "Mom? is that really you?" Maria: "Oh hi there, Ronalda, come over here and see." Baby Boy/Rico: Cheerfully Ronnie Anne: "Oh wow, look at that." Maria: "It's your new baby brother." Bobby: "Oh really?" Ronnie Anne: "what's his name?" Frida: "We decided to use the names you and Ronalda came up with." Bobby and Ronnie Anne: "You mean our names?" Maria (showing the baby boy/Rico to Bobby and Ronnie Anne): "Roberto, Ronalda, meet Rico Miguel Santiago." Ronnie Anne: "Oh hi there, Rico, I'm your big loving and caring sister, and these are my good friends and true family members." Rico: In Delight Lincoln: "I think he really likes the sound of your voice, Ronnie Anne." Lily smiles at Rico and Rico smiles back at her. Lily: "Hi dewe." Rico: And Laughing Lynn: "Even Lily's beginning to get to know him." Adelaide: "Rico looks super adorable, can I touch his head?" Maria: "Why sure, Adelaide, of course you can," Ronnie Anne: "but only gently." Adelaide gently touches Rico's head. Adelaide: "Wow, he's real soft and adorable." Bobby: "Okay, everybody, we gotta take Rico home to our apartment." Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Ronnie Anne: "See that, Rico? those are doors, those are windows, those are bikes, those are skateboards and those are wild birds in the park, and this, Rico, is a picture drawing I made for you." Rico: In Cheerfulness Sid: "Wow, he really loves having you as his big sister, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne: "I know, Sid, he's perfectly well behaved." Maria: "Ronalda? would you like to hold Rico? you can sit right in the armchair." Ronnie Anne sits right in the blue armchair and Maria puts Rico right in Ronnie Anne's arms gently. Ronnie Anne: "Rico, I think I'm really gonna enjoy being your big loving and caring sister, I can give you my old baby toys and things." Rico: In Delight Sid: "You're super good at holding him," Lisa: "you're a natural at that." Sid: "Back when Adelaide was that little, I used to rock her to sleep in my arms and sing all sorts of lullabies to her all the time when I was 7 years old." Rico: A Bit Lincoln: "Uh oh," Leni: "here we go again." Ronnie Anne: "Hey, shhhhh, Rico, shhhh, everything's gonna be alright, Rico." Rico: Crying A Bit Luna: Lullaby Intro On Piano Keys Ronnie Anne: Rock a bye Rico on the '' ''room floor eating mashed bananas asking for more Ronnie Anne (continued): when the floor breaks the big crib will fall and down will come Rico big crib and all Rico falls asleep in Ronnie Anne's arms. Ronnie Anne takes Rico upstairs to his crib in his bedroom and gently puts him in there. Ronnie Anne: A Bit "Sleep tight, Rico." Category:Ronnie Anne episode shorts Category:Sid Chang episode shorts Category:Adelaide Chang episode shorts Category:Lincoln Loud episode shorts